


Feathers, Songbird, Timmy

by GraySonOfGotham



Series: JayTim Week 2018 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bodyswap, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Kinda, M/M, Mafia Boss Jason, Rough Kissing, Secret Identity, Tim Drake is Red Robin, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/pseuds/GraySonOfGotham
Summary: Tim is not particularly fond of the Red Hood.The man was obnoxious, and he did not mind getting his hands dirty. One would think that for the biggest mafia boss in Gotham's underground, he would sit in his hideout all day and send lackeys to do the dirty work, but no.He lived by the rule 'if you want something done right, do it yourself' apparently. And Tim really hates that. It would be easier to deal with men just following orders, not the Red Hood himself.Especially when that he will not stop hitting on Tim, and Tim cannot help but get flustered.Part 6 of JayTim Week 2018, Day 6 - Mafia & Body Swap





	Feathers, Songbird, Timmy

“Hey, Feathers!”

Tim turned, his lips already twisting into a scowl. As he expected, one of his least favorite people in the world stood leaning against the side of the building.

“Hood,” Tim snapped. “What are you doing here?”

“Aw, you didn’t miss me, Baby Red?” Red Hood teased. “I missed you.” He sighed dramatically. “I was all the way across the world, and I had not a single flicker of information on my little birdie back in Gotham. I’m so glad you’re okay though.”

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t beat your face in right now,” Tim snarled.

“Besides the fact that my helmet makes it quite difficult?” Red Hood asked. “Well, Plume-face, I’ve got some information you might be interested in.”

Tim gritted his teeth. He knew he should not rise to the bait. Red Hood was a criminal, the head of Gotham’s biggest underground mafia, and a royal pain in Tim’s ass. But Red Hood had been helpful in the past, even saving Tim’s life once. And after that incident, Red Hood never left Tim alone again.

“About what?” Tim asked cautiously.

“I don’t know, a certain Blackie and his newest import of illegal goods?”

“I’m not interested in what goes on between you and your rivals, Hood,” Tim said.

“Oh, but this is new illegal stuff, Songbird. He’s been secretly developing it in labs in India. It’s all been very hush-hush, and I just heard about it. I don’t know what it is, nor do I know what it does. I just know it’s strong, and it’s dangerous.” Red Hood’s voice was a tad more serious now. “And you know Blackie, right? He doesn’t have a rule about not selling to kids, or pregnant women, or anyone who really should not be doing drugs, especially something as new as this.”

Tim clenched his jaw tightly. He turned to face the Red Hood, his movements stiff. “Fine. I’ll hear you out.”

Red Hood pushed himself off of the wall and sauntered towards Tim. “But, my dear Feathers, I _always_ have a price,” he purred.

Tim frowned. Red Hood never asked for much. Before, he asked for Tim to run to the other side of Gotham at the ass crack of dawn to get him chili dogs, or join him for coffee by the gargoyles in the clock tower, or giving him a hand in putting down factions that broke away from his gang.

But still, Tim was cautious. Red Hood sounded different this time. “What do you want?” Tim questioned.

Red Hood chuckled darkly. He was very much in Tim’s personal space now, but Tim did not want to back down and show weakness. It is at times like these that Tim realizes just how small he is compared to the Red Hood.

“How about… a welcome back kiss?” Red Hood asked lightly.

“I’m sorry, _what_?”

“You heard me, a little peck from my favorite birdie to welcome back his favorite mafia boss. Too much to ask?”

“Fuck off!” Tim growled, giving Red Hood a hard shove. He felt a small spark of satisfaction when he actually stepped back.

“Don’t make your decision so quickly, Red,” Red Hood called warningly after him. Tim stopped in his tracks, his hands clenched into fists now. “Black Mask may not have as much power as I do, but he is still very powerful. Unless you want him running Gotham from behind the scenes, I highly suggest you take up this offer.”

Tim hated to admit that Red Hood was right. Red Hood, though he killed people, and he sold drugs, and he shamelessly indulged in prostitutes, was not that bad of a person. He had some morals, at least. Black Mask, on the other hand, not so much. If Red Hood fell from power, the next to the throne is Black Mask, and Tim knew his fight against crime would only get harder.

He spun around and stalked back to Red Hood, who must be smiling smugly under that damned red helmet.

“You expect me to kiss your helmet?” Tim snapped.

He glared at Red Hood as he went up to remove the helmet, tucking it under his arm. He still wore a domino mask under the helmet, a smart idea, so Tim still did not know who he was. Tim put his hands on Red Hood’s shoulders and pulled him down roughly, pressing his lips to his enemy’s, hard.

Red Hood hummed quietly and put one arm around Tim’s waist, pulling him closer, and the other cupped the back of his neck.

For a split second, Tim thought he would pull down his cowl, but Hood just tilted his head to the side a bit, deepening the kiss.

It was not Tim’s first kiss, nor his first kiss with a man, but it was _one_ of the first ones. Tim has not had much of a chance to go around kissing people with his double life.

He had no idea what to do when Hood nudged his lips open, making him relax a bit by rubbing circles into Tim’s lower back. Tim could not help but melt into Hood’s embrace. He gave an embarrassing moan, and felt a rumbling chuckle in return.

Tim quickly pushed Hood away after that, wiping at his lips furiously.

“That was sloppy, Feathers.”

Tim growled. “Well, _sorry_ , I don’t have the time or money to splurge on strippers and prostitutes every night.”

“No wonder you’re so uptight. I could help you relax,” Red Hood offered calmly, not put off by Tim’s scathing remarks.

“Bet you could,” Tim said stiffly. “But sorry, I don’t want to contract an STD.”

Hood just laughed. “You wound me, Baby Red. I make sure all my men and women are thoroughly checked. You could have your pick of them.” His voice then dropped an octave to a throaty purr. “Or, you can have _me_.”

Tim scoffed and shoved him away. “No, thanks, old man. Just give me my information.”

Hood smirked. “All business today, huh? Okay, okay. Two nights from now, they’re bringing the shipment to the west dock and the north docks. There are two shipments, so if one is compromised, the other still makes it into Gotham. That’s why I need your help. I believe they are planning on smuggling it through the sewerage system and into the city.”

Tim frowned. “Just two shipments? If they were afraid of one getting compromised, why not split it into more?”

“Well, Blackie is confident no one knows about this anyway. But I’ve got people in his gang, and I’m sure he has men in mine. I just make sure to play my cards more carefully.” Hood grinned. “And besides, I have you. He doesn’t. I’m already at an advantage.”

Tim scoffed again, turning away to hide the small quirk of a smile that crept onto his lips. He really should be used to Hood’s flirting by now, but again, Tim has never really had a chance to do the whole dating thing, so he still gets flustered by some of Hood’s words.

“Whatever,” Tim said gruffly. “I’ll contact you later. Don’t come find me.”

He shot his grappling gun off into the distance.

“As you wish, Songbird!”

That night, when Tim went to collapsed into his bed, his muscles sore and his eyes nearly glued shut, he could still taste the Red Hood on his lips.

~

When Tim opened his eyes the next morning, it was to a blaring alarm and grey sunlight pouring onto his face.

He groaned loudly, and pulled a pillow over his head to drown out the alarm. Tim _never_ set alarms. So why the hell was there an alarm set? Tim reached blindly to his nightstand, where he usually keeps his phone. He felt around and found nothing.

Tim cracked an eye open, and where his nightstand should be, there really was nothing there. In fact, Tim did not even recognize the space he was staring at.

With a jolt, Tim sat up. It was a little harder than usual to do so. He looked around wildly, but found nothing familiar about the room he was sleeping in.

The blaring alarm was coming from the phone on the desk across the room. Tim ignored it, his mind racing through his memories of last night. Tim clearly (mostly clearly) remembered falling asleep in his own bed, in his own bedroom, in his own apartment.

Wherever this was, it was not his bedroom or bed.

The window was also open, and Tim could see the gloomy sunlight of Gotham’s skies. Tim never pulled the curtains open. He hated being awoken by the sun in the mornings.

Tim scrambled out of bed, and he stumbled.

Tim looked down at himself in horror. This was not his body either!

Whoever this was, they had longer legs, thicker legs, thicker arms, huge hands, an admittedly rock-solid stomach, and they were _packing_.

Tim lurched unsteadily to the door and pulled it open. He flicked the light on and glanced into the bathroom mirror. Tim had no idea who the man was at all.

The man had dark blue eyes, wide with surprise, he had a _very_ handsome face with a jawline that could cut glass. High cheekbones, a flawless mouth of teeth, a perfectly straight nose, black hair that framed his face magnificently, and a small dusting of freckles on the bridge of his nose.

Fuck, he was handsome.

The rest of the man’s body was no less spectacular either. Tim went red as his eyes trailed down the man’s naked form. Tim felt like he was invading the man’s privacy, despite the fact that the man was currently not _in_ his body.

The thought hit Tim like a train. If Tim was not in his body, then who _was_? Panicked, Tim ran back into the bedroom. His limbs were heavy and awkward. Tim could feel the solid strength and power in his movements, and Tim could not control it well.

He searched the room desperately for some sign of who the man was, and maybe some car keys. Tim found nothing.

He stumbled into the living room of the two-room apartment, still searching.

There were a few pictures on the walls, of the man, a bit younger in some, posing with friends, maybe family. Tim saw tomato plants growing on the balcony, and pretty spring flowers in the window box.

The man was also crazy organized. He either had a girlfriend, or OCD.

Panicked and finding nothing useful, Tim went back to the bedroom. The alarm was still blaring.

He glumly turned it off and inspected the phone. As he expected, it was locked.

Tim reached set the phone back down and went to go flop onto the bed again. He tripped over something and face-planted into the mattress.

Rubbing his nose, Tim glared at whatever he tripped over.

A pair of sweatpants. Tim kicked it away and out of the pocket fell a leather wallet. Excited, Tim scooped it up and opened it. On the little clear pocket was a driver’s license. Tim pulled it out and saw there was indeed a picture of the man whose body he currently inhabited.

“Jason Todd,” Tim murmured aloud. Age 26, just four years older than Tim. He eyed the complex signature on the license as well. He laughed aloud. So the man was just too neat for his own good.

Just then, Tim’s blood ran cold. When he had laughed, it had sounded eerily familiar.

“What the _fuck_?” Tim whispered. He cleared his throat and spoke a little louder. “What the fuck?”

Chills ran down his spine and goosebumps rose on his now very muscular arms. That voice… it haunted both Tim’s dreams and nightmares day in and day out.

“No,” Tim whispered. “But that’s- what- that can’t be!” He stared down at the driver’s license again, at the smiling face of the man that may very well be Tim’s rival and enemy, the notorious mafia boss, the Red Hood.

Just then, there was a loud knock at the front door, and Tim jumped. He quickly tossed the wallet away. He glanced around panicked for another second before pulling on the abandoned sweatpants.

He debated whether or not he should actually go answer the door. Would he have to act like whoever this Jason Todd was? Tim did not even know the man! At least, he hoped he did not.

Tim peered through little peep hole. His stomach twisted into knots.

It was his own body standing on the other side, arms crossed, and looking rather unhappy.

Tim slowly turned the lock on the door and cracked the door open. He grimaced as he opened it.

Damn, he looked like a mess.

His own self looked him up and down before stepped into the apartment without a word.

Tim watched as his own body stalked into the kitchen and immediately started making food. Tim stood in the doorway and watched silently.

Neither of them said a word for half an hour. After two plates of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and sausage were served did his body speak.

“Sit down,” his own voice commanded sharply. “Your kitchen is a disgrace, you know that?” his own body accused. It was fucking trippy. “There is nothing but energy bars, a couple cups of expired yogurt, and half a chocolate chip cookie. How the hell are you surviving? No wonder you’re so damn thin.”

Tim slowly sat down in the chair, a bit more heavily than he would have liked.

“You’re Jason Todd, I’d assume?” Tim asked tentatively, his voice coming out lower than he was used to, surprising him.

“Cut the bullshit,” Jason growled, still glaring at Tim from across the table between mouthfuls of food. “What the hell did you do to me?”

“I didn’t-”

“Well, _I_ sure as hell did nothing!” Jason scoffed, a cheek bulging with pancakes and scrambled eggs. “However, I did find it suspicious that you gave in and actually gave me that kiss without that much of a fight. So it’s only natural I think you did something! I’ll have you know, _Timothy_ , that I have important things to attend to today, and I can’t be frolicking around town in the body of some prepubescent boy!”

Tim immediately frowned. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, unsure of what to address first. “So you know,” he finally settled with.

Jason rolled his eyes. “Uh, _yeah_. You left your damn uniform lying on the floor, idiot.” His eyes narrowed. “How’d you find out, seeing that you’re not overly shocked.”

Tim swallowed hard. “I, uh, recognized your voice.”

“I use a voice scrambler.”

“Not- Not last night… or when we got coffee,” Tim said. He could feel the blush crawling up his face.

Jason froze, a sausage halfway to his lips. Tim winced silently just thinking of all the calories he would have to work off after this was all over.

Jason slowly set the fork down, chewed for a long time, and swallowed. “So you’ve been thinking about me,” he said thoughtfully. He grinned.

“Don’t look so smug,” Tim snapped haughtily. “I just think about how to get rid of the persistent pain in my ass.”

“Oh, Baby Red, I could definitely be a different pain in your ass. Or if you’re not into that, just in your ass,” Jason said, grinning wickedly.

Tim’s throat went dry. Was it a bad thing to be turned on by your own face? Or the knowledge of the fact that someone else is moving your body like a puppet and they expression they have is just really damn sexy?

“Sh-Shut up,” Tim said weakly.

Jason laughed. “I promise you, the second we fix _this_ , I’m sweeping you away and treating you like a bride on her wedding night.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Tim groaned, hiding his face in his hands. He did not have a cowl or the darkness to hide his blush this time. “Stop- Stop saying stuff like that!”

“But you like it, don’t you? My little blushing virgin.”

“I’m not- I’m not a virgin!” Tim snapped, his face flaring red.

Jason’s grin widened. “You’re not? Are you sure?”

“I’m not- I’m _not_ ,” Tim insisted.

“But have you ever been with a _man_?”

Tim refused to meet Jason’s gaze. His entire face is flaring red, and he is unfortunately hard in his sweatpants.

“So you are a virgin. Oh, fuck, I’d love to help you out with that, my little Songbird,” Jason said, his voice dropping to a whisper, a sexy, growl of a sound that Tim had never been able to achieve, even though it was his own damn voice.

He let out a soft whine. “I- I-” he tried to think of something to say. “I hate you, Hood!” he finally shouted.

“Jason, darling, my name’s Jason.”

“I don’t _care_ what your name is,” Tim spat. “You’re still a criminal, and I’m not going to let you just talk about me like that, because I’m not like your sluts, and I’m not like-”

In a blink of an eye, Jason was suddenly sitting in his lap. Tim’s words were cut off to his own finger being pressed to his mouth.

“Shh,” Jason said softly. “No, you’re not like any of them. Because you’re special, you’re different. You’re my Baby Red, my sweet Songbird, my cute Feathers, my Red Robin, and now, my blushing Timmy. No one can replace you.”

“I’m not falling for your sugary words, Hood. Don’t think I’m so easily won over.”

“I don’t need you to fall for my compliments, Tim. I don’t need to win you over. Because I already _have_ won you over. You’re fond of me, but you just can’t admit it.” Jason smirked. “As for my ‘sugary words’, I like to think you’ve already fallen for them. That you’ve already fallen for _me_.” He leaned in so that he was pressed flush against Tim’s chest, his lips just inches away. “Am I right?”

Tim’s heart is pounding so loudly in his chest he is sure that Jason can hear it. He feels lightheaded, and his palms are sweaty. Red Hood as always made Tim a bit skittish, but he has never had this effect on Tim before.

“Hm,” Jason hummed softly. “Guess I’m wrong then.” He started to slide off Tim’s lap, but then Tim’s hands jerked out and grabbed Jason’s waist. Jason turned towards him, raising his eyebrows slowly.

“I don’t- You’re not- It’s-” Tim tried to say something, but all his words were jumbled up. His tongue also felt thicker and bigger in his mouth. He growled in frustration, his hands squeezing Jason’s waist.

“Careful,” Jason chided softly. “You’ll end up bruising your delicate body. And while I don’t mind seeing my fingerprints embedded into your skin, I don’t know how long I’m stuck in here, so I’m planning on taking care of it. You’d better be returning the favor.”

Tim did not say anything, instead holding Jason a little tighter still.

Jason sighed and went pliant. He leaned forward and draped his arms over Tim’s shoulders, and pressing his face into his neck.

“Timmy,” Jason said softly. Tim could feel his lips moving on the sensitive skin of his neck. He held his breath. “You’re too fucking adorable, even in my body.”

“I’m not _adorable_ ,” Tim grumbled. Still, he did not let go of Jason’s waist. His heart was still pounding like crazy in his chest, and his face was no less red.

“You are.” Jason giggled. “Hey, did you like the view when you woke up this morning?”

Tim swallowed hard. “Who the hell even sleeps naked when it’s freezing outside?” Tim asked grouchily.

“I do,” Jason teased. “Especially when I know a cute bird boy would be waking up in my body the next morning.”

Tim froze, his breath catching in his throat. “ _What_?”

“Oops,” Jason said, not at all sounding sorry. He curled up closer to Tim. “It’s only supposed to last half a day anyway.”

“ _What?!”_ Tim hissed. “So you _did_ do something! What the fuck did you do, Jason?!”

Jason just let out a content sigh. “I won, is what I did. I knew you were harboring feelings for me. I was dying to find out, so I took some drastic measure, sue me.” He pulled back suddenly. “But now that I know you have not been taking care of yourself, I _will_ be a pain in the ass about that until you fix it. No more expired yogurt for breakfast, Timmy. Not when you’re living under my roof at least.”

“You can’t dictate how I live my life!” Tim countered. “I will eat whatever the hell I want- wait, I’m not moving in with you!”

Jason grinned. “That wasn’t your biggest concern a second ago.”

Tim growled. “I’m not moving in with you, I’m not following whatever stupid rules you’re talking about, and I’m never talking to you again after this.”

Jason became serious. “Even if you _don’t_ move in with me, I am not tolerating your living conditions. “It’s a fucking mess in there. I killed two cockroaches _this big_ just this morning, and there’s no food! But there is way too much coffee to be humanly healthy. I’m surprised you’re not dead yet.”

“Honestly, I am too,” Tim said flatly. “But I’m not, so my methods work fine.”

Jason gave an exasperated sigh. “And I’m not going to tolerate my boyfriend killing himself slowly when I can do something about it!”

“We _aren’t_ boyfriends.”

“We could be, if you’d just stop arguing with me and kiss me instead!”

“As if I’ll fall for that one again. I don’t trust you anymore.”

“Well, I trust you. I relinquished my body to you.”

“And you have my body, so?”

“Well,” Jason said coyly, stroking a finger down Tim’s bare chest. “In this body, you could easily overpower me,” he said. His eye flickered up to meet Tim’s. Tim was surprised at the half-lidded blue eyes and the small ghost of a smile. “I won’t even fight back.”

“I am not turned on by my own body,” Tim said.

“You _should_ be,” Jason said. “If you were actually taking care of yourself, maybe you would be, but,” he muttered under his breath. “But give it another half an hour or so, Timmy. Then, let’s seen if you’re turned on.”

“I’m not-”

“We can sleep it off,” Jason offered. “I’ve got a king sized bed. We can cuddle.”

At the word ‘cuddle’, Tim’s will weakened. Tim loved the idea of curling up with someone and just being close to them, intimate and warm. He had never gotten much of a chance, but he wanted to.

He found himself nodding. “Fine,” he croaked out.

Jason grinned and leapt off his lap. He grabbed Tim’s hand and started pulling him insistently towards the bedroom. Jason crawled under the covers first, and patted the space next to him.

Tim crawled in after him, lying down, stiff as a board. He lay on his back, frowning up at the ceiling.

Jason scooted towards him, then curled his legs around Tim’s. Tim realized then just how much smaller he was than Jason. His head literally came up just above Jason’s chin, but Tim had never noticed that before.

But now that Jason is curled up around him, and Tim found himself wrapped up in his own arms, it came to him like a slap in the face.

Tim grew red, then quickly screwed his eyes shut. Thankfully, he fell asleep quickly.

And when he woke up two hours later, he was back in his own body, pulled tightly into Jason’s hard chest. Tim was absolutely mortified, and the fact that Jason’s strong thigh was pressed against his growing problem was not good.

Tim wondered how things got so out of hand so quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was kind of crappy. I don't think I really like any of the works I've done for this week anymore... :/


End file.
